Jealousy
by 8Crazy8
Summary: Haruhi has some summer plans for Hikaru but it seems that someone might just get in the way... Rating may change. Not completed yet.


**AN SORRY IF OOC! :(**

"That stupid b*tch." I whispered to myself as I saw Hikaru and 'It' laughing after some joke that she just made.

"How could **she** take **him** away from **me**? What does he see with **that**?" I was silently fuming, after all she was two years younger and she was a camper, counselors CANNOT associate with campers! I mean it's like a teacher dating a student; it's gross no matter how close in age!

"I'm only a year younger plus I'm a counselor too!" I turned to his twin brother, Kaoru, and said "That chick 'Marie' or something has a crush on him she told me at the pool a couple of days ago"

"He told me that he liked her, I don't know how much though, he didn't say."

"WHAT?" My eyes flashed an icy look of anger towards her.

"You like him don't you?" God he can read me like an open book…

" Kinda'." LIES! I LOVE him, but I can't tell him that!

"Oh, maybe you should go for him before she does…"

"He likes me?" I started to hope.

"Most likely, I mean you are the only girl in the host club." My hopes came crashing down.

"Dammit"

FLASHBACK

Earlier while we were getting he started singing "Nothin' on you" By B.O.B

"Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Nothin on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby"

"Whatcha singin'?" I had asked though I knew the song full well.

"Nothin on you, it's stuck in my head" He blushed as he said this.

"Well you're a terrible singer!" I teased, He smiled, laughed lightly then said

"Well I got 'Nothin' on you'" I laughed

"Very Punny"

"I Try" He went back to work, back to singing.

"I know you feel where I'm comin from Regardless of the things in my past that I've done Most of it really was for the hell of the fun On the carousel, so around I spun With no directions, just tryin'get some Tryin' chase skirts, livin in the summer sun And so I lost more than I had ever won And honestly, I ended up with none"

I listened, pretending that he was talking about me.

"There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out" And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know But never mind that, we should let it go 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go go! Go Go! Go Heeeeey!"

I made a mental note to buy that song when I get home

"Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Nothin on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby Yeaaaaah"

"Nice voice-crack!" I laughed

"That's what puberty will do to us boys!" He grinned

"Hands down, there will never be another one I been around and I never seen another one  
Because your style ain't really got nothin on And you wild when you ain't got nothin on  
Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic Stop... - Now think about it"

I thought about it- he was totally singing this for me! *Silent Fangasm*  
"I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there to Tokyo Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans But you always steal the show And just like that girl you got me froze Like a Nintendo 64 If you never knew, well now you know Know Know! Know Heeeeey~!"

This verse is kinda' literal, he has most likely been all those places many times over.

"Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Nothin on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby Yeaaaaah  
Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame  
Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on-"

I scowled when Tamaki shouted out "Show time!" just perfect I was in the middle of a pretty awesome fangirl state of mind.

END OF FLASH BACK

And that's how we got here, this bitch stealing my spotlight… Tamaki made us go volunteer to be camp counselors at this summer camp in Okinawa because it's a 'Commoner Experience'. That idiot, I never wanted to be here in the first place now my love of my life has found someone else! I AM SOOOO ANGRY!

**AN: I just wanted to make a one-shot of Hikaru and Haruhi because I love that pairing and this actually happened to me with a DIFFERENT pair of twins. At first it was going to be a souleater fanfic then it ended up being this... hope enjoyed!**

**8Crazy8**


End file.
